the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayley Marshall-Kenner
Hayley Marshall-Kenner, born Andrea Labonair, was a werewolf who had been going through werewolf pack to pack. She met Tyler Lockwood and helped him with his sire bond. She became pregnant with Klaus' child and gave birth to a daughter, Hope. When Hope was a teenager, she cast a spell on her mother to lure her father to New Orleans and Hayley ended up being kidnapped. She let herself have a spell cast to suppress her werewolf side to help her daughter, but unfortunately, they didn't know the plan was to actually kill them. She sacrificed her life to save her daughter from Greta and they both died in the sunlight. Appearances Season Four *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Bring It On'' *''The Originals'' Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (indirectly mentioned) Season One *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigining Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil's Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' (mentioned) *''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' (mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' (mentioned) *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' (mentioned) *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (photo) *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (flashback/archive footage) *''We Have Not Long To Love'' (mentioned) *''There in the Disappearing Light'' (mentioned) *''Til the Day I Die'' (flashback) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' (mentioned) *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Mombie Dearest'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (mentioned) *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (indirectly mentioned) *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (mentioned) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' (mentioned) Season Two *''This Year Will Be Different'' (mentioned) *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' (indirectly mentioned) Category:Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:Members of Tyler's Pack Category:Members of the Appalachian Mountains Pack Category:Members of the Crescent Wolf Pack Category:Residents of New Orleans Category:Residents of Willoughby Lake Category:Labonair Family Category:Kenner Family Category:Marshall Family Category:Bertrand Family Category:Strauss Family Category:Proudfoot Family Category:Prejean Family Category:Unger Family Category:Schafer Family Category:Vincent Family Category:Landry Family Category:Deceased Characters